Crystal Roses
by The-Unique-Ones
Summary: What happens when the Heiress of Hell and a Fallen Angel become friends? What happens when they throw eachother in different worlds, Accidentally? How will Jareth and Erik cope with them and their unnatural abilities? Is better than it sounds!
1. A Bit of History

**A/N: ok people, this story is being written by two authoress' so bear with us. This is the prologue.**

**Prologue: history of the beginning.**

As most stories start, once upon a time, but this story starts before those fairy tale mushy beginnings. This tale starts in two places, Heaven and Hell.

You see, Heaven was the paradise after death; a lot to keep up for in a reputation. The every mortal wish coming true and the endless peace throughout the holy house of the Lord, all of the Angels knew their place and followed the rules to the T; all but one.

Grace wasn't your ordinary Angel; her wings were the darkest of blacks and her halo was pure silver, a stark contrast to the white wings and golden halos of the other Angels. Grace hated everything about her job, all of the happy mortal souls, all of the blissful Angels; everything. There was one thing that Grace could never understand, why would most mortals wait by the tell tale Pearly Gates for the ones that they left behind on Earth. She just didn't see the point in it.

One day, she had angered most of the Angels; stating that there was no point to the mortals waiting for their loved ones. Gabriel had gone to God himself and had spoken to him, telling him of all that was said; God forced a meeting of the Angels to discuss what should happen.

The chambers of the Lord were in uproar, different Angel's stating their opinions, others rejecting them right off of the bat; all the while, Grace sat silently by the door that led into God's study. Angels glared at her for her silence and she just shrugged them off, opting for lounging in her seat and staring at the door beside her.

God barged through the door and was followed closely by Gabriel, Grace's face fell when she saw that the arch Angel had something to do with this. Silence fell upon the room and everyone bar Gabriel sat in their seats.

'My Lord, Grace has no understanding of love and therefore cannot remain in Heaven; everything will fall from grace with her here.' Gabriel stated, spinning to pin the Angel with a glare.

He pleaded with the others to see this and that grace was to be banished from Heaven, but his case did not go unquestioned. Michael stood and spoke his thoughts.

'If she is to leave Heaven, then where is she to go? She will not last on Earth and Hell will rejoice at the fact that they have another Fallen in their ranks!' his tone made others see the major ramifications of Gabriel's plan.

'Very well, Grace, you are to be banished to Earth so that you learn to understand love.' God spoke; his voice rang out over the chamber and silenced all retorts and arguments.

Grace's face became one of shock and horror before a pair of Archangels grabbed her upper arms and hauled her to her feet. God walked over to a cabinet and retrieved a small mahogany box, opening it he took a bracelet from inside and replaced the box in its place; he stepped over to Grace and one of the Archangels held her left wrist out, placing the bracelet on her wrist was the only thing God did before grace vanished before their very eyes.

Grace had felt a tugging on her wrist once God had placed the bracelet on it; she had opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground of a strange place, the sky was blue and trees surrounded her. 'Where am I?' she thought as she sat up, reaching behind her back to scratch and an itch, she pulled back as if she was burned.

'-THE HELL?!' she screamed as she turned her head to look behind her, noticing that her wings were nowhere to be seen.

-------Crystal Roses--------

Brimstone, blood and screams filled the air as one of the five children of the devil himself sat in her room and listened to music, one of her favourite songs began to play and she leapt to her feet and began to waltz with an invisible partner; dipping herself as if she were at one of the many balls that were held at the Palace, her wings stretched and helped with her balance. A demoness knocked on the door and opened it, only to be blasted with the sudden change in volume.

'My Lady, your Father requests your presence in the throne room.' She said; bowing her head as the heiress turned her menacing violet eyes on her.

'Oh alright.' The teen sighed as she dashed from the room and down the many halls of the Palace.

As she neared the doors to the throne room, she could hear all of the pleas from many of the mortals that were in the room, she smirked as she threw the doors open.

'DADDY!' she screamed as she ran at the Devil.

A dark chuckle rang out through the throne room ash the teenager tackled the Devil; making him fall into his throne. Many mortals were shocked at the scene, others were terrified; the demons that stood guard were impassive to the display of affection between father and daughter. A throat being cleared broke the tow members of Hell's royalty from their moment and they turned their attention to four boys. The youngest of which was in tears and the second eldest was holding a demoness by the arm, Satan leapt to his feet and so did his daughter.

'Draven, what is the meaning of this?!' Satan bellowed at his second eldest child.

He just smirked and threw the demoness to the ground in front of him, snarling at her when she went to get up and run away.

'Rachel, can you please tend to Johnny. You are the only one that can get him to stop crying.' The eldest, Damien, said as he stepped forward, glaring at the demoness on the ground.

The girl nodded and went to tend to her little brother, picking him up and shushing him, she soothed him until he fell asleep and them she turned cold purple eyes onto the demoness that dared not move.

'What did you do?' she asked, her tone made the demoness in question flinch at the underlying tone of 'lie and you will die by my hands.'

Satan moved over to his daughter and took his youngest from her arms as she began to advance on the demoness, her eyes had darkened in anger and her snarling grew louder with every step. The demoness began to crawl backwards but was shortly stopped by the two elder brothers of the pissed off princess, the second youngest clutched in the second eldest's arms.

'What. Did. You. Do?' the question rang throughout the hall and seemed to only get darker in the echo.

The demoness refused to answer and thus sealed her fate; Rachel had run past her and slit her throat in the process. She wasn't the third born of Satan for nothing. Her father nodded approvingly and herded his children over to his throne, sitting them down and waiting until they were left alone.

'Now, as three of you know; it is time to send the next born to Earth to corrupt souls. Rachel, it is your turn.' His words were absorbed and the third eldest nodded, his words also woke his youngest from his slumber.

'Why is Rachel going to Earth father?' Azriel, Satan's fourth born asked as he watched his father hand his little brother to Damien and take out a bracelet.

'Because, Azriel, it is tradition to send every child born of this family to Earth so that they can corrupt souls. It is your sister's turn as Damien and Draven have already gone up and it is also so she can find someone to love and spend the rest of her life with since she's the next ruler after I am gone.' Satan explained as he knelt in front of Rachel and placed the bracelet on her right wrist.

The second the clasp was done up, Rachel was no longer in Hell; but on Earth, surrounded by trees.

She checked for the signs of the bracelets power and sure enough, her wings were gone. She stood up and dusted herself off, sighing; she walked in no general direction.

'It looks like I'm gonna have to learn to live like this for a while; only going for a flight every once in a bloody night.' She said dejectedly to herself as she walked.

-------Crystal Roses-------

Grace tried to stand but every time she got on her feet, she fell back on her arse; she decided to just sit there and pout for a while before she felt an unsettling sensation creep up her spine. Her head shot up and she leapt to her feet, walking in the direction that the feeling seemed to respond to; as she took every step, the chill became more pronounced.

She came to a stop when she saw a girl with short cropped jet black hair and dark clothes walking toward her, the feeling set off warning signals in her head and when the girl stopped and looked directly at her, they became louder.

Rachel looked at the girl that stood in the middle of the road and a feeling that she had come to call 'the Fallen sense' kicked into overdrive; she glared at the girl and snarled under her breath. 'What in the thirteen levels of Hell is a Fallen doing in this area of the Mortal realm?' she thought as she weighed her options, killing the Fallen before her sounded the best.

Without thinking the girls simultaneously unclasped the bracelets from their wrists, unleashing their god-like powers. Grace stood in shock as shadows travelled toward the darker teen and formed the largest pair of wings she'd ever seen, each feather was so black that they had either a purple, green or blue tint to them if they moved into the light at the right moment. Rachel watched in amazement as the Fallen teen's back split open like a slash wound and jet black wings sprouted from the bloody mess, and the Silver halo that appeared above her head; such traits in an Angel were unheard of.

Both stood in their positions, waiting for the other to attack. The game lasted all of three quarters of an hour as Rachel lost her patients and flew at Grace with such agility and cat-like reflexes that the Angel was caught off of guard, Rachel barrelled into the Fallen and pinned her to the ground underneath her.

Grace started to writhe under her captors' weight and reached out with her left hand, clasping the darker teens' wrist and tightening her hold; trying to pry her hand from her throat. Rachel's eyes widened as a flash emitted from the Fallen Angel's hand and her own and a tingle ran through her appendage. She pulled he hand back as if she had been burned, looking down to her hand; she saw the tattoo like marking of silver smoke. Pulling her sleave up as far as she could, her eyes widened in shock and fear; her whole right arm, from her hand to her shoulder, was covered in the marking.

Grace watched as the girl on top of her withdrew her hand from her neck and watched her reactions to the silver marking on her right arm, she smirked until she caught glimpse of her own left arm. As the other girl had Silver, Grace had black. The other girls eyes seemed to become lifeless as she slowly stood to her feet, looking around and noticing that light was fading into night and she sighed in defeat.

Grace sat up and shook herself out of her shock and stood as the darker teen began to walk away, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder, she halted the teen in her movements. She smiled at the girl and a ghost of a smile lit the girls face.

'What's your name?' Grace asked, hoping that she would get a response.

'Rachel, yours?' she replied in a strained voice, Grace burst into a smile.

'Grace.'

And such was the beginning of the strongest friendships in the History of Heaven and Hell.

-------Crystal Roses-------

Weeks had passed since the girls from opposite sides became friends and they had established themselves in an apartment in the middle of Paris, France. They had acquired jobs as ushers at the Opera Garnier; Grace had become obsessed with its mystery and loved the feel of walking through the halls. During one of the operas, both had snuck into Box five and had sat there until they had to sneak back out again; the whole vibe of the Phantom of the Opera intrigued both of them to no end.

Often on their breaks or days off, they would visit the wooded area that they had met and just sit together; talking about their lives before their Mortality Experience. Rachel had been shocked to find that Grace had been banished because she didn't understand love; just as Grace had been stunned into silence about Rachel being Hell's next Ruler.

'So what happened exactly; I mean how did you get to rule instead of one of your older brothers?' Grace finally asked as they both came out of their hysterical laughter.

'Cerberus died and daddy had to get a new one. And what better way to choose the next ruler than to have the new puppy Cerberus chose its master; it's a tradition in Hell but only comes into effect if there is more than one heir.' Rachel explained as she fiddled with the bracelet on her right wrist. Suddenly her phone began to ring.

'Bonjour? Oui, monsieur, elle est avec moi. Merde, alright nous serons dans quelques minutes.' The conversation was quick and Grace looked at her incredulously.

'How do you do that?' she asked as they both stood up.

'Do what?' Rachel answered.

'Slip into another language just like that.' She explained, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

'Loads; and I mean LOADS of practice.' The demonic heiress answered, walking along the pathway with her friend.

'So what happened?'

'Phillip and Jeremy have called in sick and we were the only two available. Look on the 'bright side', the Phantom of the Opera is playing all week.' Rachel added the last part as her friends face fell, immediately making the Angel happy.

'Ok, ok, don't bust your jaw. Sheesh.'

-------Crystal Roses-------

Both arrived home at roughly three AM the next mourning; completely exhausted. Rachel had walked into her room and was asleep before she landed on her bed, Grace wasn't too different. Both curled up in their beds, sighing in content and drifting into a very deep sleep; to be plagued with dreams, but both had one thing in common, their dreams had a particular man starring in each of them.

As Grace obsessed about Phantom of the Opera, Rachel obsessed about Labyrinth; neither knew why but the Goblin King intrigued her to no bounds. And the music was so addictive, not to mention the criminally tight pants that he wore.

All in all, both girls woke up the next morning thoroughly happy and ready for the day; well one of them was. Rachel wasn't too happy about being woken up by 'The Phantom of the Opera' blaring from the stereo system in the lounge room. She bolted upright as the organ began its haunting tune and she threw the covers off of her legs and bounced off of the massive four poster bed and ran into the lounge room.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, I WAS SLEEPING YOU GIT!' she raged, the Angel seemed to only snicker at her, she had a severe problem; the 'just shagged look' wasn't helping with the angry rant.

The bout of anger was cut short as the doorbell of the apartment rand and Grace ran to answer it. When she opened the door, however, she wanted nothing more to slam it shut. Standing there, in all of his glory, dressed in a tailored suit, was none other than Gabriel.

'What do you want?' she snapped; glaring at the older Angel.

'I'm here to tell you that God wants you to kill the demon that you are associating with. He has been watching you and he's not happy.' He stated smugly; thinking that the demon was a lowly half-breed that was on Earth as punishment.

'Well you and god can get fucked. I'm not going to kill the only friend I've had in over a millennium just because she's from Hell.' She hissed, completely pissed at the task and the messenger; her anger alerted Rachel of the Angel at the door and an idea popped into her head.

'Who is it G'?' she asked as she sauntered up to the door and Grace opened it to reveal Gabriel.

The Archangel stared in awe at the seductress walking toward him, the way that her hips swayed in her walk and her ruffled hair gave her a mysterious look, grace sneered at him but it went unnoticed.

'You must be Gabriel; I'm the demon that God wants grace to kill.' She said; her voice was so sweet that it caused Grace to look at her in shock.

'Now why would God want such a beautiful creature such as you killed?' he asked, his voice sounded as if he was in a trance.

'Because, I'm the next ruler of Hell.' Her voice sounded so innocent, like a small child's. the statement caused the Angel to snap from his stupor.

A sneer graced his lips and he looked down his nose at the Heiress and snarled as best he could, Rachel just laughed at him. She turned to Grace and tilted her head to the left in a cute manner.

'What language G'? French, Italian or Romanian?' she asked as a positively evil glint lit her eyes like fireworks.

'I think Romanian; might educate the git a bit before it takes effect.' She smirked and averted her eyes, she found that glint absolutely horrifying on Rachel's good days and today wasn't one of them.

'Angel a ridicat, veti auzi acest blestem. Nu mai ai va intra rai dar cheltuiesc o eternitate in iad, au constant de demoni pentru dumneavoastra vanitos suferintele.' She said as the room darkened and her eyes seemed to glow, Gabriel felt time stop before pain shot through his back.

Grace watched as the Archangel's wings were torn from his back and as he was sent strait to Hell, turning to the girl next to her; she was thankful for not being on the receiving end of that curse.

-------Crystal Roses-------

It was late and the Opera Garnier was closed, the ushers were cleaning up after the last show and all of the dancers were going back to the hotels; Grace and Rachel were up in box five with a fellow usher named Nicholas and they were having an argument.

'There is no way that either one of us would date you Nick, no fucking way.' Grace hissed at the American usher.

'Oh come on, please?' he begged and it was getting on Rachel's nerves, another curse was right on the tip of her tongue.

'NO!' Grace yelled, trying to get the blond to understand plain English.

Rachel finally snapped and turned on the guy, stalking up to him until she had backed him into the back of the box, she hissed at him and he had trouble trying to hear her.

'You are on thin fucking ice my pedigree chum, and I shall be under it when it breaks. Now fuck off!' she glared at the door handle and it flew open.

Nicholas flew out of box five before you could say 'Run, Bitch. Run!' and the door slammed shut again, grace walked over to her friend and laid a hand on her shoulder, the Heiress sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose to relax herself.

'c'mon, our shift's over and I know what will vent your anger.' She said as she led the girl out of the box and out of the Opera Garnier.

She took her back to the apartment and told her to gat dressed in baggy pants and a t-shirt and be waiting at the door in five minutes; the angry teen obliged and was at the door in two. Grace walked out of her own room in a similar outfit and both left again, Grace led them to the wooded area where they met.

'Why are we here?' Rachel's cynical behaviour had surfaced in her anger and now she was so snappy that she would shame a crocodile.

'You need to calm the fuck down and what better way to do so than a spar?' Grace smirked as the other girl's eyes lit up at the promise of a good fight.

'Fine by me!' her enthusiasm shone in her words and her eyes and she made a quick job of stretching.

'Powers or no?' She asked nonchalantly as she waited for grace to stretch.

'Definitely using powers.' Grace nodded as she finished and stood in her fighting stance.

Rachel mimicked her friend but changed her stance and the game of 'loser bleeds first' began; Rachel waited until Grace lunged at her and ducked, causing the Angel to fly over her and crash a few feet away. Grace got back up and lunged at her again, this time, hitting her square in the jaw with her right fist; Rachel turned her whole body with the after math of the punch and brought her left elbow down on Grace's ribs.

The fight lasted for hours, neither wanting to bleed and thus lose first; as both girls brought their right fists back and let them fly, they felt and odd feeling flare up in their arms. As the fists connected dead on, a blast of white and black emerged from the respective deity and when it faded, neither was to be seen. They had miraculously opened rifts in time and space and sent themselves to two completely different times and places.

-------Crystal Roses-------

A/N: there is the prologue, and just remember that two authoresses are working on this. Please read and review and give us good feed back. Until the next upload; The-Unique-Ones. The translation for the French is 'Hello? Yes sir, she is with me. Shit, alright we will be there in a few minutes' and the Romanian is 'Angel of high, you will hear this curse. no longer will you enter Heaven but spend an eternity in Hell, constantly hounded by demons for your conceited plight.'


	2. Insert Phantom Here

Crystal Roses

Chapter 2: The Phantom's Lair

**A/N: This Chapter will be from Grace's side of the story, also these events will be after Christine for all you Phantom Phans.**

After the flash Grace couldn't remember much, only the fact now that she was now wet and floating in what seemed to be a lake, yet it was dark and there were no stars.

It was awhile before she truly registered what was going on and sat up abruptly while the water turned out to be only 20 centimeters deep, ignoring the tunnel vision she stood up, regained her balance, with difficulty, and looked around, which failed miserably due to the fact that it was pitch black.

She let a little of her angel power out allowing her to see a little bit better, but the only thing she saw was a house on the shore of a lake. She started walking towards it, her feet making obvious splashing noises and she saw movement from inside the building.

Instinct told her to stop moving and since her instincts were always right she listened. The door of the house opened and a tall, thin figure came out, moving with the shadows and looked out onto the lake, she couldn't make his out their facial expression, in fact she couldn't make out anything on their face due to the black mask that covered the persons whole face.

Something clicked in Grace's head and her jaw dropped when she realized that the Phantom of the Opera was standing only 10 meters away from her. She thanked her ninja-like skills as the Phantom turned around and went back into his home.

'What the hell! This can't be right' Grace thought as she waited for 15 minutes before she started walking again, only this time making hardly any noise. Once she made it to the shore she stopped using her angelic powers to find that her eye sight had now adjusted.

She decided that she would find her way out, but before she could do anything her phone went off playing 'Rock DJ' by Robbie Williams, she mentally cursed at her luck and quickly answered her phone.

"What is it?!" she hissed into the phone, watching the door as it slammed open revealing the Phantom once more. He held something in the shape of a lasso.

'Probably is' she thought, receiving the reply from her boss on the phone.

_

Erik had heard the splashing and went to investigate but when he saw nothing he assumed he was hearing things, but when the strange musical noise from outside sounded he knew that someone was there.

The moment he stepped outside his home he could hear the hushed, yet angry voice.

"I can't! ... I have my reasons! ...Yea but-… I don't care! STFU! ... I don't know were she is! Stop asking me! ... Go on see if I care! ... Fine *click*"

There was a frustrated sigh that was stopped half way when the figure noticed that Erik was looking towards the source of the noise.

Grace stood as still as she could, while Erik let the light from his home fall into the darkness to try to find the person. They were obviously smart the way they moved in the darkness to avoid the light, but their footsteps failed them as he heard them.

"That better not be you Daroga" Erik warned as he walked further towards the figure that he now could see the outline of, but strangely the figure was shorter and smaller. This was not Nadir.

"Who are you?" Erik questioned, he would have to make this quick. There was no reply and Erik grew impatient, he asked again. "Who are you?!"

"That is none of your concern, thank you very much!" the annoyed reply echoed off the walls. Erik, upon realizing it was a woman, decided to try to scare her.

"Do you know who I am? ... I'm the-" he was interrupted.

"The Phantom, yes I know" Grace replied

"Aren't you scared?" Erik asked smoothly as he now circled the woman, still not able to see her face. A scoff established itself.

"No" Grace replied "Don't be such a fool!" she said in a calm manner, her cockiness was probably going to get her killed.

"Excuse me!!" Erik said, no one had every called him a fool.

"Trust me, you heard me right!"

Erik was appalled, neither man nor woman had ever done this let alone make it down to his lair without setting off the alarms, yet he was intrigued, her out there nature nearly made him laugh.

"I can tell you I am no fool" he chuckled, stopping his circling

"Well you are, because 1. You would've noticed the fact that I'm wearing clothes completely different to the day and age you're used to 2. You would've said something about it and 3. I can escape by going that way!" Grace said as she started running in said direction.

Grace could run fast, and with the help of her angel powers she could run faster, but due to Grace's non-existing balance when her wings were hidden inside her back, she often tripped, stumbled and fell involuntarily.

With the combined forces of both her speed and falling skills Grace, literary, crashed and burned from a rock that happened to be in her foots way. Erik caught up with her and for a moment he had to catch his breath.

"... I hate this more than Twilight" Grace said as her hands were being bound with the rope. At least she wasn't being Punjab-ed by the infamous Phantom.

She was hauled up and taken back to the area where she first arrived and was put into a room with no doorknob on the inside.

Grace used this moment to rub her sore face and used the mirror to see how much damage she had done, it wasn't that bad and since she was an angel it healed more quickly.

'He won't be coming back any time soon; I think I'll take this time to relax and heal' she thought as she took off her bracelet and set her wings free from there confines from her back. Blood spurted from the back of her upper torso and she laid down on her stomach in pure bliss. What she didn't know is that Erik had walked in at that very moment and now gaped at the sight before him.

"What in God's name..?" Erik whispered; Grace went ridged.

"Don't use his name, unless you want my foot somewhere were it would be completely and utterly painful" Grace said menacingly, not caring in the least that he could see her black wings and silver halo.

"But I don't understand! What are you? Why are you here?" Erik asked mesmerized and terrified at the sight before him.

"Well, since you've already seen me as I really am I'll tell you, but you must never tell a soul" Grace warned, Erik nodded his head and Grace continued. "I am an Angel" she started off.

"Do all angels look like you" Erik asked, Grace screwed up her face in disgust, as if insulted, she scoffed.

"No, I am the only one of my, so called kind, that looks like this" Grace explained

"Why are you on Earth? Why not in Heaven?" he asked, Grace was getting agitated.

"I'm getting there! I was banished, so in a way, I'm actually one of the Fallen" Grace partially finished.

"Why were you banished" Erik questioned, Grace sighed

"Because 'whats-his-name' upstairs, said I didn't understand, what was it again? Oh yeah that's right, Love" Grace said, lacing her voice with all the sarcasm in her body, "I really don't understand how any mortal can wait for an eternity just to be held in the other one arms, its just so stupid-" Grace was interrupted.

"Love is a special bond that you can only feel with one person" Erik said angrily, rising from his seat

"Wow, you read that out of a book?" Grace asked seriously

"… Well, yes actually" Erik admitted, coughing at this small embarrassment.

"Well anyway it was nice taking to you mister Phantom, but I must take my leave" Grace said replacing the small bracelet onto her wrist. All at once her wings shrunk back into her back at lightning speed and her halo seemed to dissolve into nothing.

She groaned at the annoyance of her aching back.

"I hate it when it does that" she said as she moved her shoulders back making her back crack. "Oh, that reminds me. Have you seen another girl, about my age, same uniform, only her hair is black?" Grace asked. Erik shook his head from side to side stupidly. "Okay then; I hope she's okay"

**CR**

**I am the second author of this story; I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter so far, the next chapter will be from Rachel's POV.**

**Cheers**

**CB777**


	3. Faries Hurt Damnit!

**A/N: here is the chapter that Rachel is experiencing, alllriiighty then.**

**Fairies hurt Damnit!**

Rachel felt sick as she fell through the air, her eyes were wide and she braced herself for the inevitable ground to meet her back. She landed with a loud thud and groaned as she opened her eyes. The ground had sunk beneath her impact by about six inches and her head pounded as she sat up in her body shaped crater.

'Oh now that hurt like a motherfucker.' She groaned, rubbing the back of her head, she turned toward a slight hissing sound and saw a dwarf holding a spray gun.

Raising a black eyebrow, she carefully got out of the hole and walked toward the dwarf, tapping him on the shoulder and effectively scaring the guy.

'W-who are you?' he asked, trying to regain the ability of coherent thought.

'Wouldn't you like to know? What are you doing with that, it looks like a fairy gun?' she drawled, her head pounding every time the dwarf spoke in his shrill voice.

The dwarf turned away and shot the gas at an unsuspecting Fairy, making it drop to the ground; Rachel shuddered as she looked around and saw all of the little creatures, they were a pain in the ass!

'I'm Hoggle, who are you?' the dwarf asked again, Rachel exhaled deeply and held her forehead in her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose; she looked at the vertically challenged creature before her.

'Your worst fucking nightmare.' She hissed, her eyes growing darker as her headache worsened.

She shifted her eyes to her surroundings and would have gasped, that is if she wasn't so pissed off. She knew where she was, there was no doubt about that; she was standing outside the Labyrinth, her eyes narrowed and flicked back to the dwarf.

'Tell me, do you know how to get in?' she asked, smirking when the dwarf pointed at the wall and a door opened.

She turned her body and stalked toward the door; the second the she was inside, she turned and began to walk to the right. Slowly, she became irritated and began to use her inhuman speed and ran down the way; she stopped when she felt the presence of another creature. Spotting the worm on the wall, Rachel knelt down to talk to it.

'Ello.' It said, Rachel nodded to it in return and thought for a second.

'Ya wanna come inside and have a cuppa tea?' it asked.

'No thank you.' She said, standing to her feet.

She turned to face to opposite wall and walked through it, "might as well do it as Sarah did it." She thought, walking down another path.

-------Crystal Roses-------

Jareth sat in his throne, tapping the leather riding crop on his boot-bound ankle. He was thinking about the first love of his life, Sarah, she had overpowered him in so many ways and it was annoying; but he couldn't get her off of his mind. His head snapped up when the doors to his throne room opened and on of the goblin guards ran in, huffing from exhaustion.

'Me Lord, a girl has arrived in the Labyrinth!' it screeched, bowing quickly to the goblin King.

Jareth looks up in hope, "maybe it's Sarah!" he thought, jumping to his feet and changing into a snowy white barn owl. He flew out of the window and over the labyrinth, his eyes caught no sign of any girl; especially not his Sarah. He returned back to the castle and took his place on his throne, his human form stretched over the throne and he sighed, covering his face with his arm.

"She isn't here, it isn't her." he thought as he pouted.

-------Crystal Roses-------

As she walked, Rachel spotted an owl flying over head and pressed herself against a wall; she'd be damned if she'd get caught, not that it didn't give her an adrenalin rush. When the owl flew away, she continued on her path; turning a corner, she came face to face with the guarded doors. She walked up to them, a calculating expression covering her face and her eyes were hardened violet.

'Are ye lost?' one half of the Red Guard asked.

'Ie, she must be.' The opposite half of the Blue Guard replied.

Rachel snarled under her breath and stalked closer, she decided to play dumb for the hell of it.

'Which door leads to the centre of the labyrinth?' she asked, the doors looked at each other and back to her.

'Um, you can't ask us, you can only ask one of us.' They said in unison.

'Fine.' She spat, walking over to the red door.

'Open up!' she snarled, growing very impatient.

'But how do you know which one leads to the castle?' the blue guard asked.

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose, her anger was increasing and her headache had returned, great!

'You really don't wanna mess with a demon now, OPEN UP!' she all but screamed, the Red Guard jumped to the side and the door opened with a bang.

Rachel flinched and exhaled deeply, her day wasn't getting any better; she walked through the door and within three steps, she fell down a hole. Hands grabbed her as she fell and eventually, enough hands held her in one place.

'Oh brilliant. Down.' The hands immediately let her go and she fell the rest of the way down, landing in the obliate.

Groaning, she rubbed her aching head; the darkness of the obliate created the perfect environment for her to rest and banish the headache, her eyes snapped open and thanks to her heritage, she could see perfectly in the dark. Spotting the Dwarf from the beginning of the Labyrinth, she moaned in despair.

'Are you stalking me or something?' she hissed as he lit a match and a candle.

'No, I'm here to help you. You seem to be like that last person that came through here-'he was cut off by Rachel jumping to her feet and stalking over to him.

'You mean that Sarah was actually here?' she asked, wide-eyed. The dwarf nodded.

Rachel smacked her forehead with her palm and winced, her head throbbed in pain and she was on the verge of tears. Hoggle jumped to his feet and ran toward the door, opening it quickly before allowing the girl to pass through.

Rachel walked through the stone corridors and waited impatiently for Hoggle to catch up; both completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

-------Crystal Roses-------

Jareth had decided that it wasn't good for a king to mope, but watch over the Labyrinth through his crystal balls. He sat in his throne for hours until he came across Hoggle, he looked to be talking to someone. He watched the scene intently and his eyes bugged out of his head when a girl walked around the corner; her black hair was cropped short and framed her aristocratic features, her purple eyes were cold and calculating and her body was well proportioned. Her pale skin held an inhumane glow that drew his attention; all in all, she was heaven on the underground in his eyes.

'I must meet this girl.' He said to himself, taking note on the surroundings of the beauty and the dwarf; nodding his head and misting away in a cloud of golden glitter.

-------Crystal Roses-------

Rachel and Hoggle were currently running for their lives. Rachel had flicked a Fairy and sent it flying, unknowingly pissing off a rather large amount of them in the process; the Fairies were now trying to bite both the demon and the dwarf.

Rachel and Hoggle escaped the swarm, but not without battle wounds; both bore small bite marks and a few were bleeding a bit, one Fairy had the gall to actually bite Rachel on the arse and now she was fighting back a blue streak and tears.

'I don't see what you're whining about, they're only small bites.' Hoggle stated; his scratchy voice was getting on Rachel's nerves.

'Well excuse me, I don't usually get bitten by Fairies and that last one fucking bit my arse; so excuse me if my opinion is that FARIES HURT DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!' she raged, Hoggle shrank back when she began to shout and he barely noticed the temperature drop a few degrees.

Rachel turned on her heel and began to stalk away; she turned a corner of the Labyrinth and smacked into something solid, planting her on her arse.

'Goddamn mother fucking Labyrinth; this fucking place changes one more time and I'll fucking-'she cursed until she looked up at what she had slammed into.

Jareth smirked down at her, she was sitting half on her knees and half on her bum and the slight sheen of tears made her look adorable.

Getting up, Rachel glared at the goblin king; she lifted a finger and was about to begin a rant when her pocket began to vibrate and the song fly on the wall by Miley Cyris began to play.

She dropped her hand and pulled her phone from her pocket and answered, only to have her boss yell the first few sentences at her.

'HEY! Look, I don't know were Grace is, she probably doesn't know where I am and right now; I REALLY COULDN'T GIVE A SHIT!' she hung up and looked into the amused mismatched eyes of the Goblin King.

'Well, well, you certainly know how to talk to people don't you my dear?' he said as he looked the girl up and down.

"Well, things could be worse." She thought, she watched the Fae look her up and down with a glint in his eye and she glared coldly at him.

'listen here, I don't care if this is your kingdom but you continue to look at me like a steak; and I'll turn you into a woman before you can blink.' Her menacing tone sounded similar to the one he used when he threatened to suspend Hoggle into the bog of Eternal Stench; he shivered in delight.

Rachel sneered at the man in front of her and side stepped him, walking away; he turned to watch her walk when she stopped dead in her tracks, looking at a pocket on her hip. The girl pulled a small black box out of her pocket and gasped, hugging the box close to her; Jareth heard a faint tune get louder and watched as the girl's eyes lit up.

'please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman, from that moment-' the tune stopped when the girl flipped the lid of the box open and yelled into it.

'GRACE! Where are you?!'

Rachel had unknowingly pressed the loudspeaker button and Jareth heard the reply of another girl.

'STOP YELLING! Now, I'll give you a hint as to where I am,' the voice stopped for a second, and then a hummed tune emanated from the phone "Phantom of the opera".

'Don't tell me you're still home?!' Rachel whined, thinking it unfair.

'Kinda, just a few centuries back, wait, what do you mean by still home?' Grace asked.

Rachel thought for a second and sighed, completely forgetting that the goblin King was behind her.

'I'll paint you moments of gold, spin you valentine evenings.' She sang into the box, Jareth's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

'Oh that's not fair!' Grace whined.

'You say that so often, I wonder what your base of comparison is.' Rachel snapped, causing Jareth to fall over, she turned back to the sound and groaned.

'What? What's wrong?' Grace asked.

'Nothing.' Rachel was too quick in her reply.

'Nothing? Nothing? Nothing, tra, la, la.' Grace's voice mimicked that of the goblin king's.

'Criminally tight pants, loves crystal balls.' Rachel hissed through clenched teeth.

'oh, shit. And I guess I'm on speaker?' Rachel groaned in affirmation.

'well, I'll leave you to it.' Grace quickly said before hanging up, Rachel snarled at the phone and pushed it into her pocket.

'WHAT in the name of the Underground was that?!' Jareth yelled, jumping to his feet.

'My Best friend, now since I found you; I might as well get this over with so I can go home. You have no-'Jareth's hand covered her mouth before she could finish the sentence, his eyes wide and pleading.

'Please, don't. Don't say those cursed words.' His voice was soft and pleading; Rachel's thoughts turned to hoe cute he looked while pleading and how sweet he sounded.

She nodded and he released her mouth, smiling brightly at her; she smirked and looked him up and down before crossing her arms, her eye lids were getting heavier and her body was shutting down. She began to sway on her feet before falling forward, Jareth quickly moved to catch the girl in his arms; he smiled slightly when she snuggled into him unconsciously before he picked her up bridal style and glitter poofed back to his castle.

He walked further into the castle and came across the guest rooms that surrounded his very large bedroom, he opened the door to the room that was directly opposite his and walked in, placing the sleeping girl on the large plush bed before straitening and staring down at her. Rachel snuggled into the pillows and blankets of the bed and smiled in her sleep, she religiously reached for her bracelet and began to unclasp it from her wrist . . . .

_A/N: so sorry but I had to leave it there. Next chapter is Grace and Erik so enjoy!_


	4. Unmistakable Moments

Crystal Roses

Chapter 4: Unmistakable Moments

CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR

Grace looked down the two path ways before her, they both looked the same, but only one would lead to the surface. She was currently trying to get out of the underground labyrinth, and wasn't making any process.

"Having trouble?" Erik asked for the fifth time, Grace growled in his general direction and gave him the same answer she had five minutes ago.

"No"

This was ridiculous. She was stuck in a pitch black maze and the only help she had was a man who knew what she was and wanted her to stay, trapped in his home, never to see the light of day again and the conversation that she had with Rachel was starting to make her understand what was happening, she almost giggled when the thought of Rachel being angry crossed her mind.

"Angel, you are stressing Erik's nerves" Erik said when she came to another dead end, Grace glared at him and a loud angry sigh presented itself.

"Don't call me that! I may be an angel, but I'm not the good kind so bugger off already!" she said angrily.

"While that might be true, it's the only thing Erik can call you" he said, now leaning against the passage wall. Grace turned towards him with a 'humph' and pinched the bridge of her nose, a trait she had picked up from Rachel, and sighed loudly again.

"Fine! My name is Grace; there! Happy now?" she asked stomping back to the fork in the tunnels and proceeded down the other.

"Erik wouldn't go down that way if Erik were you angel" Grace stopped in her tracks and turned around, and the way she did so almost frightened Erik, she took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles before leaping at the man that had made her so enraged.

Before she reached his she stopped in her tracks as a new sensation clouded her senses, she knew this feeling but hadn't felt since she left heaven.

'Angels!' Grace said as sudden realization hit her, she faced the direction they were coming from and Erik stood in confusion.

"Weren't you going to kill Erik just then?" he asked somewhat confused, but Grace stopped him with a quick 'shh' as she listened to what they were saying and seemed to melt into the wall like Erik.

"We need to find her and dispose of her properly" one voice said

"That fool Gabriel must of failed" another said

"There have been sightings of him in Hell" the first said

"Does Grace have that ability" a third said piping up

"I don't know" the second replied, turning into the tunnel both Erik and Grace were in.

It was none other than Marcel, Daniel and Aeson and Grace seeing this made sure that all her angel abilities could not be detected.

"Damn, she knows were here" Marcel said, Aeson cursed under his breath.

Erik shot a questioning glance at Grace and she signaled him to not make a sound, while Erik was being offended by the signal Grace crept slowly and silently down the tunnel making Erik follow. If they caught him he would be questioned and that would not be good considering that he would be sent to hell once they found out who he was.

When they were out of hearing range Erik stopped her.

"Mind telling Erik what is happening" he said demanding an answer

"Gabriel came to me and requested/ordered me to kill a demon that happened to be my friend" Grace explained

"And?" Erik prodded

"He was sent to Hell because my demon friend is actually the third born of Satan" Grace finished, smirking when his eyes screamed shock.

"Hey I heard something down this way, come on!" Aeson yelled, Grace realizing that they were near one of Erik's mechanical doors, flicked the switch and shoved Erik in before he protested and watched as the door shut.

"There she is" Marcel shouted running towards Grace, Grace tore the bracelet off and let her powers run ecstatically throughout the hallway. For a moment nobody could see anything, but soon enough you could see the outline of the black wings, silver halo and finally Grace herself, she spoke.

"Have fun finding me?" she asked her voice now sounded doubled, almost unearthly.

That wasn't all that had changed; her eyes still green now had a silver outline before they reached the white of the orbs adorned with light, she took a menacing step forward and they unconsciously took a step back.

And the battle began.

Grace flew towards them at an incredible speed that would put Rachel to shame and seemed to disappear before their very eyes before she reappeared behind using her arm to act like a sword and struck at Daniel's neck, he fell and his body turned into light particles and ascended upwards. It was a trick Rachel had shown her, during a sparing practice.

One down, two to go!

Aeson and Marcel realizing what had happened to their companion, shook themselves quickly out of a state of shock and attacked back. Aeson and Marcel used their combined strength to grab Grace's arms and push her into the wall behind her.

Marcel used on hand to grab a book that was strapped to his side, every angel had one and Grace's eyes widened with anger before she kicked the hardcover book out of his hands.

That book was a handbook on controlling angels; obviously they had realized that Grace had not been doing what she was told, not like she ever did. She managed to free her hand and dispose of Aeson before Marcel grabbed the book and started the chant to secure Grace's mind.

Grace fell to her knees, her hands covering her ears as her wings slowly went back into her back and the bracelet silently hovering to Grace's wrist, the chanting stopped and she looked up to see Erik using his Punjab lasso to stop Marcel. She used this moment to let every cell in her body flare, the markings on her arm glowing dimly but getting stronger.

And in a burst of power Marcel had disappeared into the same light particles as the others had

CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR

Both Erik and Grace sat in his home, trying to avoid the conversation that was meant to be brought up.

"… Can angels die?" Erik finally asked, Grace gave him an annoyed look, but sighed.

"No, we can not, if we do get disposed of we get sent back to Heaven" Grace explained "But in my case I would be probably sent to Hell, because I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be doing"

"And that would be?" he asked

"Remember I was sent to Earth to find love, but up until I was thrown here they ordered me to kill Rachel" Grace snapped, she turned her head to one side and smirked lightly "But I don't blame them since she is the third born of Satan, Rachel is an idiot, but she is a clever idiot"

Erik raised an eyebrow

"You say she's you're friend, yet you treat her as she's someone you don't like" Erik observed

"Hey, treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen" Grace replied, making Erik frown, he mumbled something about it 'being absurd' and stood

"Erik wants you to tell him everything about angels" Erik demanded suddenly, Grace gave him a blank look before laughing.

"Whats there too tell?" she asked when she saw the seriousness in his face, she replaced the bracelet onto her wrist, she had forgotten that it wasn't on. The wings retracted quickly into her back and she grunted in response.

"For a while Erik was considered an Angel-" he was interrupted

"-of Music, but the person who saw you as this angel found out who you really were" Grace finished for him, his eyes screamed anger but his voice remained calm but cold.

"How do you know this?" he asked, the glare intensifying

"Because I'm from the 20th century, things have changed" Grace replied, Erik was not impressed with this remark. "And no, I will not tell you about angels"

There was a loud yell.


	5. Black wings and revelations

**A/N: ok, here is the next Rachel chapter! **

**Black Wings and Revelations.**

Rachel snuggled into the pillows and blankets of the bed and smiled in her sleep; she religiously reached for her bracelet and began to unclasp it from her wrist and released her demonic powers. The skies of the Underground turned grey and thunder rolled, Jareth looked to the window and was shocked at the severity of the clouds. He turned back to the girl on the bed and gasped, backing away from the bed and falling into the very comfortable window seat.

Shadows surrounded Rachel like smoke and they slowly melted together and took form of her massive demonic wings. The feathered appendages stretched themselves and a content smile spread over the girls' lips, Jareth could not help but look longingly at her; her relief, her troubles and her worries slipped away whilst sleep took hold over her being, he longed for what she had. Standing to his feet and walking over to the bed, Jareth sat beside the creature that he would later find invaded his every thought.

'What are you my dear?' he whispered, looking over her wings.

A flash of lightning light the room and the tinted feathers glistened under the Goblin King's fingers; Rachel sighed heavily and snuggled further into the bed, her bangs dusted over her face. Jareth pulled himself from his trance and stood to his feet and left the room in a hurry, he walked into the throne room and slumped in his throne as he buried his face in his hands.

'What are you?' he whispered again, looking toward the ceiling.

-Crystal Roses-

Rachel sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into the soft surface beneath her, stretching like a cat in the sun; she froze, _'Since when was I lying on a soft surface?' _she thought to herself. She cracked an eye open and rubbed the sleep from it, when her vision was no longer blurry from her nap, she looked around. She lifted her head up from the pillows and she opened her other eye and sat up in shock; she tentatively stood from the bed and searched her body and sighed in relief, ´_Good, I'm not naked! At leats the Fae King has a little respect for higher royalty.' _

She stalked toward the door and raised her left hand, stretching her fingers toward the obstacle; it opened with a gust of wind. She smirked to herself and stepped into the hall and pocketed her bracelet as she walked down the hall. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, when she opened her eyes again, she could see a faint trail of gold dust on the ground. _'Perfect.'_ She thought as she followed it toward the stairs.

Rachel glided down into the throne room and leant against the wall as she watched the hubbub of every-day life in the Underground; Goblins ran around and drank, rode on boars and used slingshots against surrounding chickens. _'I swear, he's gonna start saying "You remind me of the babe!" and then everything will go topsy turvey.' _she chuckled to herself. She looked from goblin to goblin until a familiar tuft of blond hair caught her eye and she flicked her gaze to the brooding Goblin king.

Jareth was spread over his throne and was tapping his riding crop on his ankle as he covered his eyes with his hand, goblins ran in front of her and stopped to look at the new guest to the Labyrinth; she turned her attention to them and glared at them. All three of the goblins started to back away from the girl when their ratty clothes combusted into flames; they ran toward the other side of the throne room, gaining the Goblin King's attention.

'What the?' Jareth whispered to himself as he slowly stood.

Rachel pushed herself off of the door frame and began walking toward the confused Fae king; every goblin in the room shivered from a rapid loss in temperature, she smiled to herself as she watched goblins leap over each other to get out of her path. Jareth rolled his shoulders as a chill ran down his spine, he turned and saw the girl walking slowly toward him; as she got closer, he unconsciously took steps back.

Rachel smiled at him evilly and sat in the vacated throne, draping her legs over the left arm; Jareth's jaw almost hit the floor at the move.

'You're a king, show a little respect for your title and stop gaping like a fish.' Rachel snapped, a few goblins protested her disrespect for their king but Jareth's jaw clamped shut instantly.

'What is your name, or shall I just call you whatever comes to mind?' he asked, thinking it was time to get some answers.

'My name is Rachel.' She replied coolly. _'I'll humour the king for now but not tell him everything.'_

'Where are you from?'

'The same place Sarah was.' Jareth's eyes widened.

'How do you know about that?'

'There was a movie based on it.' Rachel replied.

'Very well, what are you?' he watched her reaction but her face was set like marble.

'Not something to be messed with.'

'Is that all you are going to reply with?' he asked, slightly frustrated with her answer.

'For now yes, that information is need to know and right now you don't need to know, aside from that it's for safety precautions.' She stated, narrowing her eyes at the scrutinizing gaze that the blond in front of her was giving her.

'What do you mean a movie? How much about Sarah do you know?' Rachel buried her face in her hands at the questions.

'Can you give me a second?' she hissed, reaching for her bracelet.

The second that the clasp was closed, Rachel's wings disappeared and the temperature returned to normal. She sighed heavily and twisted her ribcage slightly before looking at Jareth with slight sadness; the look confused the Goblin King greatly.

'Ok, first off. A movie was made about what happened with Sarah and Toby and you, that's how I knew that saying those six little words would get me home and I don't think you were given a fair go; I mean sure, you kidnapped her little brother but she wanted him gone. As to how much I know, that's a long story.' She breathed, the slight sadness never leaving her eyes.

Jareth's face dawned in shock and awe; so Sarah hadn't forgotten him? She had never let those memories go? He looked as though he was going to ask Rachel those very questions but she raised one finger to silence them.

'Just because there was a movie about it, doesn't mean that she remembers that time, and I'm pretty sure that she's long forgotten you by now.' She said with a slightly evil smirk on her features.

'What do you mean?' he asked, stumped as to how she knew what he wanted to know.

'Cause I've had the pleasure of meeting her once; she wasn't the nicest person I've met but there were worse before her.' her cryptic words confused Jareth further but had great meaning to her.

'Now, since I think I am going to be here for a while; can I get a tour of this place? If I figure things out for myself, I'm worried that this castle won't be standing here for much longer.' Her eyes had turned pleading and the Goblin king couldn't help but give in.

Just as he was going to offer a tour of the castle, led by himself of course, a goblin ran through the doors at an alarming pace. _'I'm surprised that the guy can run; I mean, come on! His legs are practically non-existent!' _she thought shocked. Jareth turned annoyed eyes on the small goblin as it bowed at his feet.

'Me Lord! There are men roaming the Labyrinth!' he shouted.

Rachel's eyes shot to the goblin; they were wide in concern and wonder, she shot to her feet and walked toward the Goblin and his King.

'What did they look like?' her voice was wary.

'Men with wings!' the goblin replied.

'No! I mean, what were they wearing, did they have markings? What colour are their wings?' her voice was frustrated; she balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes.

'They were wearing barely anything, no markings and their wings were a russet colour.' The goblin squeaked, the teen in front of him was as scary as his King, and that was saying something.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and a slight flash of fear made the purple of her eyes brighten slightly; she turned her head and stared at the closest window.

'Rachel, the goblins will handle it.' Jareth said as he waved his hand, making all of the goblins get up and run from the castle.

'No Jareth; the only thing that they'll do is die. These men are here for me but I don't know how they found me.' Her voice shook with fear and Jareth's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

'Long story short, my dad's a king of sorts and these guys are people that have been banished, they've been trying to kill me since they found out that I was next to rule instead of one of my brothers.' She turned her whole body toward the window as she spoke.

'Then how do we, RACHEL!' he shouted as she ran toward the window and leapt from it.

He followed her to the window and watched in horror as she fell toward the jagged rocks at the base of the castle; as she fell, Rachel unclasped her bracelet and her wings formed within seconds, with one movement, a gust of wind blew over the ground and Rachel vaulted into the air like a predatory bird.

She saw the demons that the goblin had been talking about and halted in the air; she was sure that they hadn't noticed her there so she held her hand up in front of her and sent a blast of dark energy toward them, taking one of the five out of the air. As their comrade fell to his death; the other four turned on the younger demon girl and snarled.

'Oh shut up! You've come here looking for a fight; now I'll hand you your hearts on silver platters.' She hissed.

Jareth sat in his throne watching everything through one of his crystals; he felt so useless as a king, not being able to help this girl but she seemed tough enough to handle it on her own. Besides, he was still in love with Sarah, wasn't he? So why did he care so much?

He watched as the four men attacked the girl, the fight looked like a bunch of Falcons or eagles fighting in the air but it soon broke open and blasts of black light shot from Rachel's hands and hit their targets leaving only two of the men still in the sky.

Rachel smirked at the faces of the two remaining demons before her and wiped blood from the side of her mouth. Her chest rose and fell with each laboured breath, her exhaustion was obvious but she still hovered there in the sky and waited for their final attack; she didn't have to wait long. Both attacked from each side and slashed at the girl's sides and landed blows that Jareth couldn't see from the sheer speed of them, Rachel cried out in pain before retaliating; she swung her arms out to her sides and shrieked in a language that only the demons understood before slamming them closed in front of her, a massive shock wave of her magic flew out and hit both demons and sent them plummeting to their deaths on the ground below.

Jareth watched with hitched breath as Rachel turned back toward the castle and began flying; he dropped the crystal and ran to the window that she had jumped from, spotting her in the distance. He watched her fly toward the castle and noticed that she was losing altitude very quickly, as she got closer to the castle, he knew that she would crash land in the courtyard; he ran as fast as his feet would carry him and all but blasted the entrance doors from their hinges to get to the courtyard in time.

Rachel's vision started fading into black as she neared the castle; she knew that she was gonna crash into the ground, she just hoped that she wouldn't die from it. She turned in the air so that she landed on her back when she impacted; she closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came, well, it did, but it wasn't as bad as normal. She looked up slightly and the last thing she saw before her vision faded was Jareth's worried face.


	6. Work Experience

Crystal Roses

Chapter 6: Singing? Oh you're kidding right?

Author's Note: In this chapter Grace will be singing Think of Me, but only because I found it hard to find an opera piece for her to sing, so please bear with the cliché story writing.

CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR

As far as Grace knew Rachel was still in the Labyrinth and she was still underneath the Opera Populaire. Grace knew she needed to find the source of the recent time and worldly travel but before she could do that she needed to establish an alliance with the Phantom sitting across from her.

"Look I don't have time for this" she said angrily, the Phantom still refused to let her leave

"I still want to know about Angels" Erik said, angry himself for being denied this information, Grace stood up and walked silently towards the door.

"I. Don't. Care" she said before leaving the house by the lake, Erik wasn't too far behind her, and it wasn't like he was going to let her go

"Angel!" the room went colder as Grace glared at him, he sighed "Grace, I will not allow you to leave this place with the information of my being here"

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, who am I going to tell?" Grace asked growing more annoyed at his accusations

"You told your friend on that strange contraption of yours" Erik said holding it in his hand, Grace stomped back towards him and snatched her phone back

"Don't yoink my things" she said pocketing the small item "And who is she going to tell, she's in another realm" Grace emphasized by waving her arms about

"Yoink? What does that even mean?" Erik asked changing the subject to hide his mistake

"It means take, now is there anything else you've **yoinked **from me?" she asked staring suspiciously at him

"Erik denies any accusations you make towards his person" he said, Grace then patted the sides of her pockets, checking to see if anything else had been taken, this was true for her I-pod and wallet were gone from their areas.

"Hand them over" she said holding out her hand, he smirked

"Erik does not know what your talking about" Erik replied turning around, Grace sighed angrily and strode over to him and made herself as menacing as she possibly could.

"You should never steal from an angel especially me" she said grabbing the front of his formal wear, his eyes looked slightly nervous "Or" she paused for effect "I'll turn you into my guinea pig"

"… A rodent?" Erik asked, Grace pulled a book out of nowhere and flipped through the pages, on closer inspection Erik saw that the cover was similar to that of the books held by the other angels.

"Ah perfect" A feline grin placed itself on the fallen before him, she stretched her arm out in front of her "**L'obbligo a mi dire la verità**" she said, Erik had translated the Italian to say 'I compel you to tell me the truth'

"You think that will make Erik tell you that he took your strange items" he said, once he realized what he had said his eyes widened. Grace laughed softly to herself

"A truth spell, it never fails" she smirked at him "Now what else is there, hmm?"

"Erik does not find this amusing" he said angrily

"Yeah? Well I do, now hand 'em over" Grace replied laughing evilly, he handed her things back and her eyes shined when she saw the title on the page "Please **Erik**, do think again. May the consequence heal my pain. Grant my request to me and you'll see. The good in your heart to set me free. Bless you" she said it with a soft girly tone while smiling

"Now you'll happily take me to the surface, wont you Erik?"

Erik wanted to tell her no, that she should think twice before messing with the Phantom, but instead of what he wanted to say what came out of his mouth was completely different.

"_Of course_"

And so began the seemingly long journey to the surface and to Erik's surprise the spell that she had cast on him kept him to his word, his body seemed to move on its own accord leading her to the surface. A string of profanities were screamed in his head, but the Fallen before showed no ties to the Holy one, for she did not make any movement or noise to suggest so.

When they finally reached the surface they exited via the Rue Scribe entrance and Grace had to shield her eyes from the sunlight, she then turned to Erik and moved her hand right to left in front of him.

"What did you do to me now?" he asked darkly, Grace raised an eyebrow

"Nothing I just released you from the two spells I cast on you" she said turning back to the street "Or would you rather agree to anything anybody says? Or reveal truths in letters?" she smirked and he glared

"How do you know about the letters?" he asked, she tapped the side of her nose

"A little bird told me" she grinned after that, it was a true grin and she disappeared into the busier streets of Paris.

~ Outside

Grace gauged the time to be five thirty am, meaning that the streets were bare of people and shops weren't to be bound to open until seven. Her stomach grumbled hungrily and she looked at the dawning sky, noting that it was barely lit.

She walked down the main street away from the Opera house and wondered what the time difference in the Labyrinth and decided against calling her friend, Rachel was not a morning person. She chuckled at the thought and reached for her phone, a person in there right mind would cower in the corner if they had to wake Rachel up, but Grace was used to waking up the grumpy third born.

She dialed the number and wasn't surprised when she was yelled at.

"Do you know what time it is?" Rachel hissed, Grace laughed

"Do you? I've been up the entire night talking to a deranged psychopath" she replied starting to raise her hand to the level of her eyes

"I've had to fight off banished demons"

Grace froze

"What?" she asked seriously

"I said I had to fight off demons, it tired me out I can tell you that, it took a bunch of my energy to pick up the phone" she said hushed

"Angel's where **here **they were trying to do something, I stopped them before they could explain themselves" Grace explained "Something's up, it can't be just a coincidence"

"G, I'm tired, can we talk tomorrow?" Rachel asked exhausted, Grace's expression softened

"Ok, I'll call" After that Grace ended the call and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and realized how tired she really was, she also noticed that it was actually six thirty.

"Stupid Phantom and his need to keep me awake" she muttered turning around back towards the Opera house.

She noticed that the people where starting to enter the streets and she walked quicker, people where going to question her clothing, she ducked into an alleyway and pulled out her spell book, skimming the pages for something to change her clothes.

When she found the spell she quickly changed and continued to the Opera house, entering the front doors.

What she came walked into though, was a mess.

La Carlotta was having a tantrum, apparently someone or the ghost had mixed green dye in with her shampoo. Grace giggled and side stepped the mass of dark green hair allowing her to disperse herself into self pity. Who knew that humans where so entertaining.

She walked confidently to the manager's office and paused before knocking, what could she do in the Opera house to get her paid.

'_I could be an usher, although I don't think they'd appreciate that'_ she lowered her hand '_Maybe a chef or maid, yeah! That could work' _she finally knocked on the door and Monsieur Andre opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked frustrated at the Diva's sudden trauma

"Oh! Yes! So sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a job" she said politely, the man before grumbled and mentioned her to come in

"Please do come in" she followed and sat down when they offered her a seat "What occupation are you looking for?" he asked

"Well at my last job I was working as an usher" she said watching as they gave each other looks of doubt "But I can also cook and clean so I'm not bothered what job you give, that is, if you give me a job" she spoke clearly trying her best to give a good first impression.

M. Moncharmin looked up for a moment

"Your voice" Moncharmin said staring at her "Its not perfect but that is the voice of a singer I know it!" he started to grin and Grace's started to drop "La Carlotta will not be performing for a while after the stunt pulled today, so we need a temporary replacement" they both looked at her "Can you sing?"

"Uh.. Yes, but surely-" Grace was cut off

"Then it's settled, your Carlotta's temporary replacement" Andre said loudly shaking her hand roughly, thinking more about their situation than the girl they just employed

"Ah! But before we truly hire you, we need a sample of your talent" Moncharmin said, his brows furrowing. Grace sighed, stood up and cleared her thought

"_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye _

_Remember me, once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try"_

"_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me"_

"_We never said, our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me"_

She stopped there, remembering the song by heart and saw the faces of the managers. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have laughed.

"Bravissima!" Andre said, and then Grace hated her raw talent for singing

~ Diva Bedroom

Grace had started banging her head against the wall at her stupidity, she groaned in self pity and pain. The Phantom was sure to Punjab her now, there was a small crash from the mirror

'_Speak of the devil' _she laughed quietly, she only used that for Rachel

"YOU!" he yelled angrily, Grace lifted her head

"Yeah, me, I hate myself too ya know" she replied sharply, the mirror was quiet

"I didn't know you could sing that well" he said quietly

"Yeah well, it's a talent I don't like showing others" she replied "I _hate _getting praise" she fell forward onto the bed and sighed "If you don't mind, I've been up all night and I'm sleepy and I'm grumpy and I'm starting to ramble so good day to you sir"

The room was silent and Grace enjoyed the sound drifting into the darkness that was her mind. But instead of her usual crazy dreams of ice sharks and adventures with the Phantom, her dream realm was a cream colour and this meant one thing.

God wanted to talk to her and on the outside Erik watched as she went into a fitful sleep.

"Aww what did I do?" Grace asked annoyed, she was looking forward to the ice sharks again

"You were sent to Earth to understand love, but instead you become friends with the third born of Lucifer" his voice echoed in the chamber of sorts "You need to destroy this threat"

"Rachel's no threat, she just a fool corrupting souls and I do try to stop her, before she can do anything I distract her" Grace confessed

"I noticed" he said, he was smiling, she could tell "But" Grace sighed

"Here comes the punch line" she interrupted

"She will lead Hell to Earth" Grace wanted to ignore the seriousness of the conversation, she was trying so hard to keep the worried angel part of her suppressed. "I need you to stop her"

"What am I to you, another Gabriel? You saw what happened to him, your always watching us" Grace defended

"Yes I saw and yes, you are like Gabriel only your mission is far greater" he said sadly

"It always comes at a price" Grace said "Its going to end my existence isn't it? And what the HELL were the angels about, they nearly killed me!"

God didn't reply

"Okay fine, we'll talk about this another time" Grace said sarcastically before her dreams were back to normal and she was fighting sand ninja's.

CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR CR

Another chapter from Grace's side of the story, enjoy and please review


End file.
